The present invention relates to a fastening system and method for holding and securing a temperature control device in heat conducting relation with the surface of a semiconductor die.
Temperature control devices for semiconductor dies such as silicon dies include but are not restricted to heat sinks, heat pipes, iso-chillers, heaters, heat exchangers, cold plates, iso-sinks, heat pumps, thermal electric coolers and heaters, and peltiers. To allow good temperature transfer, the temperature control devices are held and secured in heat conducting relation with the surface of the semiconductor dies. The semiconductor dies include but are not restricted to processor dies, central processing unit (CPU) dies, chip sets and substrates.
Most silicon dies are very brittle and do not withstand shock loading very well. This, in addition to the heavy temperature control devices, e.g., heat sinks, that are placed on top of the silicon dies presents a challenging problem in maintaining good heat transfer without damaging the dies.
Spring clips, per se, are a known type of fastener used on many existing products. While a spring clip can provide a consistent load between a silicon die and a temperature control device, a problem with the use of a spring clip is that it allows the load of the temperature control device to be transferred through the silicon die. There is a need for an improved fastening system and method which overcome this problem. The present invention addresses this need.